


be a hero, kill your ego

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wedding day ends in the fall of the Ministry, the disappearance of family, and unanswered questions. Bill worries it is ruined but Fleur is content and determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a hero, kill your ego

"I wanted our wedding to be perfect for you." Bill mutters into her shoulder. They are in the kitchen with his parents and many other members of the Order. It is four am and they are still in their wedding robes.

"Eet was, Bill. I am married. That is what I wanted."

"But-"

"Shh-. They could 'ave come before. They could 'ave got Ron, 'Arry and 'Ermione. They did not. I am Mrs William Weasley. Eet is all I asked for. A party we can 'ave anytime." Fleur replies softly, not taking her eyes off the distraught Molly. Arthur is ashen faced but Remus keeps reassuring them that the trio had a job to do. They have to have faith in them. They must have had a plan. Molly nods and mutters about them sneaking around and looking guilty. Ginny is too silent and that tells Molly even more. 

"You're an amazing woman, Mrs Weasley." Fleur smiles and turns to kiss his scarred cheek. "I 'ope so. Nothing more we can do 'ere non?"

He nods and kisses her gently on the lips before slipping from her grasp and making his way towards his father. Fleur is right. The wards cannot be made any stronger and anyone not immediately known to be in the Order or associated with it has been asked to leave. They can only begin to carry on as normally as they can now, taking one day and one battle at a time, whatever it may bring. There have been plans in place for the Ministry falling from the moment Voldemort returned. Fleur is determined it will not ruin her day or the start of her married life. They chose to marry in war after all and she very nearly lost Bill only months before. 

The Ministry may be gone but the Bank remains untouched and so in two days time she will place her wedding ring and her engagement ring on a silver chain around her neck, so they don't interfere with any artefacts she comes into contact with, and she will go about her business. She will serve Death Eater and Order member the same way. She will listen and she will learn and when the time comes she will make a difference even if only in the smallest way. People forget she is not just a pretty face. She was the champion of the school some now suggest is the best in Europe. No one nearly got killed by Death Eaters, Dark Lords or monsters on her campus after all. 

She does not realise her hands are now in fists until Bill is prying them open. "Ok?"

"Of course." She smiles. It is the smile that has disarmed hundreds but she married Bill for many reasons, one being the simplest of all. He sees through it. 

"Maybe. But we will be. Come on, Mrs Weasley. I've got plans for you."

She laughs at Molly's scandalised face as they disapparate. 

Yes, they'll be ready. 

Tomorrow.


End file.
